More then a dream
by tieuyeunu
Summary: Marimite is going to be made into a live action series. Watch as each casted member shares similarities as well as differences between themselves and their characters. Definitely YURI. Lame humour within.
1. Chapter 1

It was eleven thirty in the morning and she was still in bed

It was eleven thirty in the morning and she was still in bed. Today was the day. The day of the final result.

Miu Matsumoto was finally a high school student, but that was not what she was so tense about. She had worked hard for the past year to bring her grades up, she wanted so badly to enter to Toudo High. Not because it was a school that almost guarantee admittance to Tokyo U but because she was a fan girl.

Yes, it was hard to believe but Miu Matsumoto, who looked like a superstar and is the smartest girl in her junior high was a loser fan girl.

She spent most of her time browsing the internet to get her hands on the latest scoop, she was spend hours after hours labouring over a fan fiction so she could post it on the net and watch as the counter on her webpage rise.

Finally, the day has come for her to achieve her dream, her dream to go to Toudo High, to finally reach the ultimate fan girl dream. Meet her beloved idol.

Yet, all her courage had failed her; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't muster the courage she needed to see her marks. She was sure her mother is fuming at her non appearance, but if her mother knew why she tried so hard to get into Toudo her mother would die from the shock.

"Only you understand me don't you…Kinami-sempai"

Turning to the pillow she stared deep into the eyes of her idol, imprinted on to a life size pillow, those cherry lips beckons to her so.

Leaning in closer and closer she could see the eyes blinked ever so slowly as a smile grace those lips.

"Kinami-sempai…sempai…"

Only you…

Somewhere in the background she could hear the sweet love song play, it was their song, and their song was playing for them at this pivotal moment just before there lips met.

Can make this world seem right…

Miu watched in fascination as Kinami's lips purred her name ever so sweetly "Miu-chan…"

Only you…

As the faint smell of wet cat assaulted her nostril…CAT?

Breaking out of her trance, she could see her beloved (less then her Kinami-sempai offcourse) cat lying just behind the pillow.

"Christopher! What are you doing here?"

His long body snaked around her arms and snuggled up to her Kinami-sempai in response, his eyes telling her simply…we are alike.

"I know how you feel"

She graciously allowed him to snuggle up with her beloved sempai as she dressed herself ready for school. It was too late for non penalty now but since was the last day of junior high they couldn't possibly give her a detention and expect her to come.

There was a breeze coming in from the window, it was going to be a nice day today, it was spring and spring break was coming, it seemed even the heavens above was rejoicing.

By nature she turned on her TV as she walked into the bathroom to do her daily routine.

"…and that was the song Only You by…"

'So that was where that song came from' Miu thought, she sighed as she remember those blissful moments before she realised she was just daydreaming.

"…and on to other news, the popular novel that has taken Japan by storm is set to be made into a live action film…yes you guessed it. Maria-Sama Ga Miteru is to begin filming immediately, now most of you would have heard about 'Marimite', as it has been dubbed…"

Miu nodded in agreement, she had heard of the show, she herself had never seen it since she spent most of her time either studying or catching up with Kinami-sempai.

Offcourse when she thought catching up she was referring to herself scouring through thousands of online post to find information concerning her beloved sempai.

"…and offcourse at the top of that list is the casting of popular idol Kinami Kasuragi…"

'Kinami-sempai?' Miu stopped in her tracks, throwing down the toothbrush she had in her hands she dived for the door, just as Kinami's picture graced the screen.

"…as Sachiko Ogasawa."

A second picture appeared along side Kinami's picture, a picture of an animated character, a young girl who had long raven (or is that purple?) hair with beautiful features. Miu nodded in agreement.

'That is what Kinami-sempai would look like if she was an anime'

"…and the role of the main character Yumi was to go to up and coming idol Mitsume Ute, but following inside source, there was a fallout between Mitsume Ute and Kinami Kasuragi causing Mitsume Ute to pull out of the project."

Miu frowned, she had heard of the argument, it was said the two was extremely close but something happened and they apparently had stopped talking to each other. She couldn't understand how anyone can have a fight with Kinami-sempai when just looking at her face had made Miu melt to the ground.

"…that means it great news for you hopeful's out there, the production team has announce they would be holding audition for the remaining role of Yumi…"

'Audition?' Miu wondered, somehow that word held so much meaning that she doesn't seem to remember right now. Another man has appeared on the screen and the picture of her Kinami-sempai disappeared from screen.

'Who would want to look at that face?' Miu thought ungraciously.

"…we wanted a new face, a fresh one, to capture the full essence of the characters awkwardness against Kinami-san's maturity."

"On that note, I'm sure a lot of our viewers would like to know why Mitsume Ute was dropped from the project, did it have anything to do with the fallout with Kinami Kasuragi?"

Miu sat down on the cushion, as Christopher settled himself down beside her; it seemed he had seen Kinami's face on TV too.

"It was Mitsume-san's choice to leave the set, she didn't feel fit for the role and had piror arrangements else where. Kinami-san had nothing to do with her leaving. It was to Kinami-san's suggestion that Mitsume-san tried out for the role."

Miu nodded in agreement, her Kinami-sempai would never do such a thing.

"…the filming would take place during the spring break as most of our cast are still high school students, and since some of our cast are honour students at their local school, including Kinami-san who is an honour student at Toudo High, it was very important that that attended class regularly like normal students."

"Beside the role of Yumi, is there any other role required filling?"

"At this stage not yet as the main roles of the Yamayuri Council has been filled, if the series does well we will then cover season two of the anime. Then we will start casting for the new arrivals at Lillian Girls Academy."

"Thank you for your time, I know everyone will be awaiting eagerly for the completion of the series. Now on to other news…"

Miu turned the TV off, if there wasn't going to be anymore news of Kinami-sempai there was no use watching. Looking at the clock she winched, it was past twelve and she still had foam on her mouth.

Christopher had made his way back to the bed, lying peacefully next to her live size Kinami pillow.

Walking past the mirror she stopped to eye herself, she was short and had curly hair, with small features and a pointy chin; there was no redeeming feature on her. Sighing she wished she had Kinami-sempai's perfect skin and hair…and smile…and mouth…and teeth…and chin…and neck…and shoulders…and breast…and waist…and hips…and…and…

Well she never really looked below that so she can't…going bright red she dashed into the shower. A cold shower was on the menu.

High everyone, this is my first yurific, so please be gentle. As you can tell this is partially based on Maria-Sama Ga Miteru…which is like the best anime ever!

First chapter is boring I know, but I had to introduce our main girl, Yumi stand in, Miu Matsumoto…rounds of applause everyone.

Next chapter we will get to meet…ta da…the author and director.

Please be patient, by third chapter we will me Miu's Kinami-sempai (Sachiko stand in) as well as the rest of the Yamayuri's. I will try to keep the stand in true to character…as close as possible anyway. Just thinking about what I'm going to do to Sei-sama is giving me the…hi hi hi….

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

'What am I doing here?' That question had been asked over and over again in Miu's head, like the last hundredth times, she could not come up with an answer.

Why was she standing here, under the blazing sun, to wait for an audition she had no hope of wining.

'But that's beside the point!' a voice argued somewhere in the back of her mind, 'it's your chance to interact with Kinami-senpai in close quarters. Hold hands, and if you're lucky even 'chu'!' (Chu is a descriptive Japanese word for kiss)

Miu tried to recall the glimpse of Maria-sama ga miteru she had seen; she remembered a kissing scene but couldn't for the life of her remember who was doing the kissing. She recalled one of the girls had long raven (or purple?) hair.

Deep within her chest, her heart skipped a beat. Pulling herself up to her full 5feet 5inches, with her determination renewed, Miu waited under the blazing sun.

--

Frustration filled the small room as the sound of ripping paper echoed, it was the 200th or so applicant and none had so far passed over the initial round.

"Dog dang it to hell! There's not a single one worth looking all these girls!" shouted a large balding man with huge round spectacles. The woman sitting beside him moved her chair just a little bit further away.

Although she may be frightened of his apparent rage, her voice displayed nothing of the sorts.

"be patient Kenji-kun, maybe the next one will be the one you're looking for" signalling to the man standing near the door, she turned back to the director "we'll just see this one for today then ask the rest to come back tomorrow."

Grunting his approval the director sat back down as the door to the room opened. Each member of the crew gasps as the girl came in. She was the splitting image of the character they were looking for, young, cute and had such innocence to her she looked like she belonged in kindergarten.

Kenji perked up in his seat, looking at the girl from top to bottom, he nodded his approval.

"State your name, age and why you think you should be casted?"

"I look like her, the main character, I'm 15 and my name is Mi..."

"STOP!!" Kenji shouted with much more force than necessary, he sighed in disappointment, turning to the woman next to him he shook his head.

"The one girl who looks the part sounds like she's over 60 years old" turning back to the girl in question he asked with a frown "why is your voice like that?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders in a flippant manner "probably because I smoke a pack a day".

"Since you were in your obaa-san's stomach?" Kenji grunted in disgust at the thought.

"Even if I wanted to, obaa-san would have said no" the girl answered naturally.

Kenji shook his head, it was disastrous, he had had everything under control till his main actress pulled out on him, now he was forced to scout for 'new talent' yet he could not find a single person to fit into the character. The only person that came close had a voice that could sink a thousand ships.

"hire her" said the woman, Kenji looked at her with confusion "we can hire another person to dub her voice, it'll be hard to find another person more fitting then her, but easy to find one with a sweet voice."

"Oyuki-sama, that would take us over our budget, with the payment of both actresses, we would have to cut down on something in the long run"

The woman in question was none other then Oyuki Konno, the author of the Maria-sama Ga Miteru series.

Kenji nodded his agreement "don't argue Hari-san, Konno-san is the author, she'll know the goods when she sees it"

Turning his attention to the girl he barked "your hired girl, Hari-san will see to your contract...don't say a word of anything to anyone. You understand?"

The girl nodded, Kenji waved her away like he would an unwanted item, Hari quickly got up and showed her the way out, under his breath it could be heard "He's really not that bad, his only like that when he hasn't had a smoke for hours."

Kenji looked like he was about to follow them and argue the point, but Konno had foreseen the thought and held him back, signalling to the man near the door to send in the next one, she settled back in her seat.

The next girl to walk in was a medium height girl, with long brown hair, wearing thin rim glasses and a beautiful face, her stance her walk, reminded Konno of someone but she could not recall whom.

The girl bowed in deep respect then in a very sweet voice introduced herself, and with that Kenji and Konno leaned back in their seats.

--

It was early morning, the sun had raised but the mist has yet to clear from the grass, two girls sitting in a large room in the second floor of a two-story building played with their cups. Another man sat further away, although still in the room with them he seemed more like he didn't belong.

The first girl was a beautiful girl with brown hair and a coarse voice while the second would be what most people consider as average but had the voice of an angel.

It had been three days since they were chosen for the role, two days after the news of their appearance in the film been widely cited and criticised. Only last night they were both driven to this remote location to start filming.

"It's no used sitting her and not talking, I've been bored out of my mind since we got here last night." Her coarse voice echoed through the small room, the man cringed in his seat.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, I should've introduced myself, my name is Miu Matsumoto. Glad to meet your acquaintance." She spread a smile to go with the words, her voice was sweet and clear, and the man sighed as the first girl nodded. Why she nodded Miu is oblivious to, but it wasn't in her nature to pry so she let it go.

"Miya Hino."

The two girls shook hands, Miu felt the other girls hand was very smooth, and warm, it was in so much contrast to her voice that it seemed a little odd.

"It's so nice here…like you're in a different world." Miu nodded in agreement. It did feel like they were no longer apart of the outside world.

Miu wondered what her family was doing, she smiled as she remembered her mothers face when she said she was going to be in a movie. She never told any of her friends, though she never had that many to begin with, what she was doing. She felt it was something out of a dream and if she 'told' she would wake up.

The floor board just outside the door creaked, the three in side perked up, hearts beating in anticipation as the door open.

The director, as Miu recalls, walks in with the most outrageous shirt she ever saw, following close behind is his 'second in command', i.e. personal assistant, followed by the Author, she was also bad with names.

Somewhere in the background she could hear her song…

Only you…can make the darkness bright…

There, as beautiful as an angel, stood the love of her life, Kinami Katsuragi.

Only you and you alone…can thrill me like you do…

Kinami walked in, her body swayed gracefully as she moved, she bowed to the three ocupents in the room. Miu quickly stood up and returned the gesture, though she bowed much deeper then needed.

Kinami smiled at the flustered Miu, Miu felt her heart gave out and the world went black, as the song still played in her ears.

and fill my heart with love…for only you….


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back" Miu heard from beside her ears, the back of her head was in pain, it hurt to move but Miu still turned her head towards the voice

"Welcome back" Miu heard from beside her ears, the back of her head was in pain, it hurt to move but Miu still turned her head towards the voice.

Kinami Katsuragi, with her hair flowing down the side of her face, dressed in a simple white dress sat on a small wooden stool just beside her bed.

The events piror came rushing back to her, she could feel the heat spread on her face, and wondered why Kinami-sempai was beside her after such an appalling introduction.

Kinami said gently "I've never met anyone who actually fainted when I smiled at them."

"I…I'm sorry" Miu croaked, the words stuck in her throat. Kinami's lips almost broke into a smile but she managed to keep a straight face.

"I was honoured…."

Miu watched in anticipation as Kinami lowered herself so that her lips were just inches away from Miu's face.

"…and deeply touched. Thank you."

With those words Kinami lowered her lips to Miu's cheek and lay a light kiss, Miu looked at her, her mouth agape, her heart racing. Tears started falling from her eyes, first one, and then another, Miu's bottom lip started to shake and finally she turned her head into the wall and started balling her eyes out.

"Now what did you do Kinami?" said an unknown voice, the voice was coming from behind her, it was deep but was still feminine, a voice of authority, like something a head matron would have.

"Poor thing, Kinami jumped you didn't see?" This voice was quite different from the first, sweet, clear and extremely feminine, that type of voice one would equate to a hime-sama.

Only the rustling of a third dress as the other two occupants sat down did Miu realised there was one other person in the room that has yet to spoke.

"I don't know what you mean by that and I don't want to know either. Its hard enough trying to make wind of your daily barbs." Kinami said in an almost angry voice, but it was obvious she was on good terms with the two older girls.

"All I did was giving her a thank you kiss, not anything perverted you may of thought of Hiro-sempai." Kinami ended matter-of–fact-ly tone.

Miu cringed at the term, something inside of her hurt a bit and a hatred for the so call Hiro person welled up. Miu turned and sat up right, the four other occupants gasp in shock.

"You gave us a fright there. Thought you might have died or something."

Miu looked at the person who just talked, she was a tall girl with long hair, and it was dyed to be of a light ash blond colour. It was hard to tell if she was a Japanese girl or not, her features where oddly European for a Japanese girl.

The 'girl' she thought would very likely be that Hiro person that her Kinami-sempai was talking to. She felt sure of it.

The room basked in silence; it was as if no one else knew what to say. The Hiro person was the first to break the silence.

"The names Hiro Takami. Yes, I know it's a boy's name. No, I'm not a guy in secret. And what's your name?"

Hiro seemed to be a very jolly person, but jolly people are the ones that hold secrets and steal girlfriends from other friends, Miu concluded. Her dislike for the person grew steadily.

The second girl was an average height girl, although still taller then Miu by a head, she had shorter black hair and crystal clear eyes. Its hard to miss her eyes when looking at her, she was a pretty girl by standard but her eyes gave her face a livelihood that was seldom seen in other people.

"You do understand it's rude to not answer a sempai when spoken directly too?"

The authority's voice. Miu quickly scrambled out of bed; standing up straight she bowed as she made her introductions.

"Miu Matsumoto, 1st year, Todou High. Happy to make your acquaintance."

"Todou High?" the other three said in unison.

It was the first time Miu heard the fourth person talk, looking over she gasp in shock, she knows this girl, well, know off this girl. She was a young model, well known for her refine looks, and was named the most popular and successful young model in history. Kaze Saoto. Miu was not a fan but her classmates were, pictures of this girl were posted on a lot of lockers, it was hard to miss who she was.

Offcourse, pictures of her Kinami-sempai graced more lockers then Kaze Saoto, Miu thought, but it was only the fan girl in her that was talking.

The girl in question was a Miu's height, thinly built with very fine features, an extremely beautiful girl by popular standards. She bowed slightly to Miu as if to say hello, but did not openly say so.

Miu could not remember the sound of her voice, she recalled it was of a lower tone but that was all. The authority was the first to recover from the shock.

"I apologise for our rudeness, it was a shock to us. You see, we all attend Todou High."

The words were left unsaid, but it was obvious to Miu that they found it odd that they do not recognise her, since Kaze Saoto has also just recently joined Todou High as a first year. The welcoming ceremony was held just three days ago, as a tradition, each student had been individually called to the stage to be 'housed' into the six houses. It was unlikely that all four of the Todou students would not remember Miu.

"I didn't attend the welcoming ceremony." Miu stated silently, hoping they wouldn't ask her why, but somewhere in heaven and grumpy old man decided he wasn't going to let her off.

"Why ever not?" the authority demanded, she was so in character like she was a character in a story, Miu almost laugh at the thought; the authority is properly also the school president.

Sighing slightly, in a small voice she looked away as she answered "I was waiting for an audition."

Miu counted to five before she saw them make the connection, again silence filled the room, and Hiro broke the silence.

"Do you like acting?"

"I've never tried." Miu answered honestly. Confusion clouded their features, only Kinami seemed to be unperturbed by Miu's action.

"What made the audition so important that you would for go your welcoming ceremony at Todou?"

Before Miu could answer, the door to the room opened, a tall girl entered, she had medium length hair which were either light brown or a darker blond, Miu could not be shore, but she had a tall forehead.

The girl walked in a plotted herself on the bed next to where Miu was standing, the rest of the occupants looked at her with mixed feelings. It was again the authority who spoke.

"Please do not set a bad example for our kohai's Shikuko."

Shikuko looked at Miu oddly then turned to look at Kinami; she seemed to want to say something then stopped. Standing up she bowed slightly to the two girls then sat back down. This time it was Hiro who spoke.

"What happened to you?"

"A cat crossed my path."

"How did you get away?" Hiro seemed to be shocked at the news, as if it was impossible to get rid of this cat.

"We ran into a mouse."

Miu didn't understand the meaning but it was obvious the others did as the subject was dropped. The authority looked at her as if asking her for an answer to the question piror to the interruption.

"What happening here?" Shikuko asked, it was Kaze who answered her, this was the second time the girl spoke, and Miu thought her voice fitted her somehow.

Kaze's voice was low, but it was high enough to be feminine, it sounded very smooth, Miu wondered if she was going to branch into singing too.

"Hiro-sama was asking Miu-san why she would for go her welcoming ceremony in Todou to attend the audition for this movie when she has never acted before." Miu thought it was a mouthful, since Kaze didn't seem to take a breath at all, but Kaze was fine, she didn't seem out of breath all anything.

Shikuko looked at her and frowned, then looked at Kinami, Kinami didn't meet her eyes, and Shikuko smiled gently then patted Miu on the head, as if Miu's full height meant nothing to the seated girl.

"It was for Kinami wasn't it?"

The other four girls didn't seem at all shocked, as if the thought had already crossed their mind, all they needed was confirmation.

"There's only one more thing I don't get, why did you cry when Kinami kiss you?" it was again the Hiro person who spoke, Miu notice a trend going on between these people.

The authority is the leader, she is the one that ask the serious question, that Hiro person is the crazy one, who makes jokes and ask the probing questions, Kaze seems to be related to Hiro somehow as she stood behind Hiro for the whole duration.

Kinami perked up in her seat, it seemed she also wanted to know why. Miu felt her eyes started to water again, it was hard enough trying to forget the memory.

How could she not cry? After years of yearning for a meeting, for a kiss, when she finally received it she was wearing plain clothing, lying on a plain bed after a humiliating experience. All her practice went to waste.

The five girls seemed uncomfortable when seeing her in distress.

"Gomei, I won't pry anymore." Hiro apologised with a gentle voice.

"Honestly Hiro, you do worry me sometimes." The authority gently reprimanded, Hiro poked out her tongue at her with a wink. Kaze smiled at her, it was the first time Miu see the girl warm up, and a light went on in her head, why she had felt Kaze's voice so befitting of her. (Kaze means cold in Japanese).

And the matter was dropped. There seemed to be an understanding between the groups, as if each word or gesture made by one person could be understood by all, that only a single word could be uttered but the whole story was told.

"My name is Akita Takeuchi; I am Todou High's school president."

'As if I didn't see that coming' Miu thought.

"Hiro has already introduced herself, behind her is Kaze Saoto, she's in the same year as you. Kinami you already know, and the one on the bed is Shikuko Kato. We have another two members that you are not here yet…"

"I'm here Akita-sama." a very tall girl walked in, she had boy cut hair and masculine features, Miu recalled a character from the Marimite series with the same features. The girl greeted Miu with a gentle smile; she was by far the most feminine of the group to Miu's eyes.

Offcourse, her Kinami-sempai is much more feminine.

Followed closely behind by a younger girl, her stride was strong and forceful, she was also thinly built, with large round eyes and very delicate features, and she looked like one of those girls that would faint at the slightest thing.

"Nyanko Otaka, at your service." the new girl stated, though she kept her eyes trained on the taller girl beside her.

"Nezumi Jujitsu." The tall girl bowed slightly, she turned to the three older girls and bowed "good morning, Shikuko-onee-sama, Akita-sama, Hiro-sama. I apologise for my lateness."

"Couldn't be helped, you were chased by a cat I was told." Hiro laughed merrily, as the others tried to stifle their laughter. It seemed to be unladylike to laugh.

Nezumi apologise under her breath and seated herself next to Shikuko on the bed. Nyanko stood beside her.

The others looked a Miu expectedly, she didn't understand why, looking at Shikuko, then Nezumi then Nyanko, she felt there was something there she didn't understand.

Shikuko, Miu remembered was a type of dog only breed in Japan.

Nezumi is a mouse.

Nyanko…is…is…

Miu gasped in comprehension. Pointing at Nyanko she burst out "CAT!!"

The room broke into a loud roar as Nyanko looked at Miu evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry about the confusion in the last chapter; I was trying to introduce all the main players in the story. I fixed what I thought might have been confusing, of course it was hard to since I do understand what is going on so I have no way of seeing it from a different perspective.

And about Kaze. Kaze is the Japanese word for Wind, but in an expression, it can also mean 'a cold', as in a sickness.

風邪 kaze – cold.

風邪をひいた kaze o hiita - to catch a cold

くしゃみ kushami – sneeze.

--

The day was hot.

Miu sitting in the shade fanned herself with the paper fan she had made, her face creased in worry as the heat mounted with each passing minute.

Across from her, no more than 30 feet stood her Kinami-sempai, clad in a long blackish coloured dress that fell to her knees, black shoes with white socks, and with her hair cascading down her back; she was intently listening to the director as he gave them the layout on their first day of shooting.

Even from her position she could the tiny beads of sweat, like little diamonds forming on her Kinami-sempai's forehead.

Miya Hino stood close by, dressed in similar clothing, her hair was tied up in two, falling on either side of her face.

The two main characters stood into position, Miya stood in front of the statue of Mary and started to pray, Miu couldn't be sure if she was praying for real or not, but she looked like she was.

Her Kinami-sempai stood in the background, as Miya turned to leave Kinami walked in from her position, Miu was too far away to hear what they were saying, but from the script Kinami-sempai had ask the girl to stoop.

She watched in fascination as her Kinami-sempai majestically ascended upon the girl, the sunlight dancing off her silky hair, as her lips curved into words. It was the first time Miu had seen her Kinami-sempai acting up close. It was mesmerising.

"Enjoying the peepshow?"

Even without turning around, Miu knew who had spoken. Hiro poked her head around to cover Miu's view; her face broke into deep smile as she nested herself directly in front, blocking Miu's vision.

"I just love how you openly perve Kinami, it's so crazy!"

Miu looked at the person in front of her, three days had passed since their first meeting, and although she knows Hiro is a nice person, there was something about her that she didn't like. She wasn't sure what, but it felt like Hiro does, but isn't willing to share.

"It's funny how you make those faces!"

"No I don't." Miu argued fruitlessly, somehow it was like this person knows what she is thinking about, she felt unsafe around her.

"You may not know it but your emotions show on your face, whenever you look at Kinami, or have her on your mind, you go all...how shall I say it...blissful. Like you are in a wonderful dream."

Miu pondered on her words, yes, it was true, she loved her Kinami-sempai, each thought about her Kinami-sempai filled her with butterflies, like a sweet dream she never wants to wake up from.

"Be careful you don't get in to deep." Brushing the grass off her pants Hiro stood up to leave. "Well, my shift is coming up soon, gotta run."

"What do you mean by that?" Miu called after, but Hiro just waved to her from afar, her steps had faltered but she never turned around. Miu settled back in her chair, what did Hiro-sama mean?

She was already deeply in love with Kinami-sempai, there was no stopping it, that love had settled, and nested for years, it was impossible to uproot them.

Looking back over to her Kinami-sempai, she could see an argument going on, Hiro had broke her concentration on them, so she could no longer tell who was at fault. Her Kinami-sempai and Miya-san was having an argument, Miya-san seems flushed and her Kinami-sempai looked as angry as...as...she couldn't think of anything that could still look beautiful when angry.

"I see Kinami is angry again."

This time, Miu stood straight up, and bowed towards the new arrival.

"Good morning Akita-sama."

Akita waved her down; Miu took to the grass as Akita sat on the chair. They both watch the argument, it didn't seem to be dying down, the director had stepped in and he too seemed to be at wits end.

'If he still had enough hair, he would be pulling it out now. Maybe that's why he's going bald." Miu laughed at the thought, and judging by the laughter under her breath, Akita-sama had thought of the same thing.

"You may have not noticed, but Kinami has quite a temper, especially to those she isn't fond off."

"Kinami-sempai and Miya-san don't get along?"

"Not some much as 'don't get along' but more of like theirs a mutual disagreement about each other. Since the first time they met I had sense a tension between them. I'm sure you've sense it too. You're so in tuned to Kinami's each action."

Miu nodded. She wasn't ashamed of her interest in her Kinami-sempai. She had, on the previous day, seen the two together at the lunch table; they were both headed towards the self-serve bay when they clashed head on. It was like watching two frogs eying each other.

A frog and a swan, a little voice said.

"Do you know why?"

Akita shook her head, looking over at Miu; she seemed to be debating on how much she could say.

"Miya and Kinami...have a link. I only found that out yesterday, Kinami was being especially spiteful towards Miya and I was reprimanding her. Its Kinami's prerogative to tell you or not, but I just hope, you are what you seem to be."

Again, another cryptic message, Miu wondered what type of school Todou High was, that all their students where master crypto's.

"I've been getting the same words from Hiro-sama; I don't understand what you are trying to tell me."

Akita looked at her with a peculiar look, her sharp eyes seems to be boring into her, searching for an answer.

"You're young, and inexperience. You will soon understand enough. Even if I tell you, you wouldn't accept the fact; you would just deny it."

Getting up, she straighten out her dress, she looked every inch the school president and honour student.

"My scene is coming up soon, I'll leave you to your leisure, I heard you don't have to work till two days more, so enjoy it while it last."

Miu stood up and bowed to her, Akita returned the gesture then walked off into the sun. Miu settled herself down onto her chair.

"You're enjoying yourself."

Miu rolled her eyes; it seemed everyone wanted to talk to her today. Nyanko was standing just 3 feet away, feet apart, fanning herself extensively with a paper fan. She eyes Miu with distaste, so Miu returned the gesture with change.

"Is there something you wanted Neko-san?"

Nyanko's eyes widen, it wasn't an uncommon nickname for her, it was use by almost everyone, everyone that is, who is her superior.

"I have nothing to say to you. Unlike you, I have work to do, I've been slaving in the sun while to bask in the only shaded area in the area on the only chair available."

With that she strode away, Miu smiled at her words, it was fun, fighting with Nyanko-chan. Since the first meeting, after her rude gesture, Nyanko had not forgiven her, especially since Nezumi-sama had been especially kind to her.

She laughed at the joke. It was destined that three people with three odd names would be linked together and be so close. Although Nyanko would not admit it, she felt sure that Shikuko-sama and Nyanko got along very well. If Nezumi-sama had not been in the mix, they might have ended up having a very close relationship.

As close as a dog and cat could be anyway.

Nezumi-sama was a very nice person, she liked her a lot, she was gentle and kind, and spoke in such a soft tone it was sometimes hard to hear her.

"AChoo..." Miu shivered.

"Are you okay?"

Miu felt a chill run up and down her spine, turning around; she nodded at Kaze, who stood about 6 feet away from her. Kaze smiled then walked on, and Miu moved her chair into the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

It was hot

It was hot...again.

Miu sat silently under the same tree she sat yesterday, away from the sun, watching the same scene play in front of her.

There was no progress with the production; the first scene from the storyline was not completed yesterday. There was tension between the two main leads while the author was out with a cold.

Miu often wondered if the author spent too much time with Kaze.

However, not everything was 'heading to the pits', the scenes for the other characters had been completed successfully, and although the director was mostly fuming throughout the day, he was obviously still glad that he at least he done something.

And Miu? Well, she still spent her time just watching her Kinami-sempai, she was yet to be called to work, she felt a bad about it but it was out of her hands.

Her fight with Neko-san has not lightened up, it seemed Neko-san was not one to forgive and forget.

She spent last night in the room opposite to her Kinami-sempai, separated by a small walkway with a tree in between. If she tried hard enough, she could almost see through the darkness and see her Kinami-sempai asleep on the bed.

Life seemed to move so slow for her these days, even though it's only been a day, she felt like it has been a month.

She had thought being in close proximity to her Kinami-sempai would mean she can spend time with her, but it was not to be.

Her Kinami-sempai spent most of the day either filming or practicing, while she, Miu-voice-only-actress sits from afar and watches.

There was no TV, no internet, and no magazines, there was no way she could contact any of her friends online, her LOKK group. The director had banned all sorts of digital device that can release information to the outside world.

Apparently he wants to keep the film a secret, so he has withheld all communications devices. Miu is positive that he is breaking some sort of child labour or human rights policy, but no one else seems to mind besides her.

It's a hot day today.

Night time had come again; she was again in her room, without seeing her Kinami-sempai for the whole day.

She felt like she was drifting in clouds, just gliding along. Nothing to do, nothing to feel.

She felt grateful for the little things in life.

Grateful for having her own room, since they were filming in a large boarding school, each cast and crew could have their own room.

Grateful for Kinami-sempai being across the yard, her figure casting a shadow on the drawn curtains.

Leaning out the window, Miu wished she could be standing just outside of that window across the yard.

"That's called stalking you know, and it's illegal."

Miu jumped back in fright, from the left corner of her window a tall black figure emerges. Draped in black clothing, it was impossible to see who it was.

The voice however, was unmistakable.

"Yes, it is I, your personal mind reader"

"I...wasn't stalking." Miu stammered, her voice still shaking from the fright.

Leaning on the window sill, Hero beamed, her white teeth sparkling in contrast to her black clothing.

"You watch her every move all day then watch her window all night. It's not only stalking its also peeping."

Biting her lower lip, she swallowed her words. Hoping the person in front of her would get the idea.

"You want to yell at me dontcha?"

Hero it seemed, was either too dense to get the signal or just choose to ignore it.

"It's a wonderful night, come out for a walk."

Miu frowned; she wondered why Hero had decided to take a walk when there was no moon out. It was impossible to see anything in the dark. Miu's eyes widen comprehension.

"And it hit her like a ton of bricks" Hero added in a cheery voice.

"You're going to peep!" Miu shouted a bit too loudly. Hero quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Hero's hand was cold, yet soft against her skin, it did not fill callous like she would have expected a girl of Hero's nature to be. It was a gentleman's hand.

"Any louder and I won't take you to see your beloved."

"Kinami-sempai?" the thought had never crossed her mind.

Hero smiled sweetly.

"I just love it how you associate those words to little Kinami. Yes, I'm going to take you to see her in her natural habitat."

"You make sempai sound like an animal." Miu fumed, it was an insult to her Kinami-sempai to be referred to in such ways.

"We're all mammals. Are you coming or not?"

"Why do you want to take me with you?" Miu ask in confusion, it was hard to understand why Hero would choose her of all people, when she was not one of the in crowds.

"You and I are the same, we're predators. Our prey awaits us." holding out her hand to Miu across the window, Hero beamed expectedly.

Temptation. Such an ugly word, a word the Miu would always associate with Kinami-sempai.

Putting out her hand, she placed it squarely in Hero's palm. Hero looked up at her and smiled sweetly, too sweetly for her liking.

"Maybe you should put on some dark clothing first. Can't go peeping in white, you may scare someone to death."


	6. Chapter 6

Dear beloved readers, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes as I am writing this on notepad instead of word. Why you ask? Well, my work place, the stingy people, refuses to install word for us, and since I'm writing during my work hours I have no other option.

As for the characters and to whom they represent, I tried to make it as obvious as possible and the list Gia0615 provided is correct.

Miu Matsumoto - voice over for Yumi  
Miya Hino - acts Yumi  
Kinami Katsuragi - Sachiko

Hiro Takami - Sei-sama  
Shikuko Kato - Eriko-sama  
Akita Takeuchi - Youko-sama

Kaze Saoto - Shimako  
Nyanko Otaka - Yoshino  
Nezumi Jujitsu - Rei

Now back to the story

***************************

It was a cold night, too cold in fact. Miu wished she had only worn a thin jacket over her night t-shirt, while Hiro was comfortable wrapped in thicker garments.

They had left her room for nearly 10 minutes but instead of going over to her Kinami-sempai's room, they had gone in the opposite direction, if Miu hadn't been concerned with getting caught she would have made a fuss, but when you're being pulled along by an older and stronger girl, it's hard to fight against your fate.

Watching Kinami's window getting further and further away from her, Miu could feel a tear forming at the corner of her eyes. Hiro's steps quickens, soon they were running across the court yard to a field of grass, finally, she came to a stop in the middle of the field, releasing Miu's hand she lies down leisurely, without a care in the world, while Miu looks around her in fright.

"Hiro-sempai, while are we here?"

Hiro pulls on her hand, forcing her to sit down on the grass.

"We're here to await our prey."

"Kinami-sempai will come?"

Hiro answered with a simple acknowledgement, but how much of her words she could trust, Miu was uncertain. Hiro seemed that that type of person who would lie just to get their way.

"Or get someone to shut up." Hiro turned to look at her, her teeth gleaming in the darkness. Miu eyed her with discomfort; Hiro was too much of a mind reader for Miu's liking.

"You don't talk much do ya? You're that type of person that lives more in your head then in our world." Hiro continued without in a more serious tone. Miu ponder on her words, it seemed right but something inside her wants to disagree, but she felt it may be more of her dislike for Hiro then her disagreement with the statement.

Hiro rolled over, perching up on her elbows she looked Miu in the face, Miu felt a changed in her stature, her voice also held a more serious tone to it.

"I've brought you out her for two reasons. One is to clear up this misunderstanding you have of my relationship with Kinami. I know you are jealous of my familiarity with Kinami, since I tend to take liberties with her compared to others. Kinami has been a friend of the family for a while now. Let me tell you a bit about our links."

Miu settles herself down, if this was about Kinami-sempai's non published information; she wanted a front row seat.

"Kinami and Akita met when Kinami was just a child, you being a fan should know, Kinami has been in the spotlight since young, her being from a rich family and all. Kinami starred in her first film when she was 7 years old, and Akita was in that film with her, since then they have remained close. Akita, Shikuko and I have gone to the same schools ever since we were young. As you very well may know, we all come from prominent families and I'm afraid money does count in our society. So when Akita took Kinami under her wing, we naturally became close to Kinami as well."

"Is that why Kaze-san follows you around too? You've taken her under your wing?" Miu interrupted, it was a fact she need confirmation on, since Kaze seemed like an odd ball compared to the rest. Young, beautiful, talented but from an average family.

"You can say that, Kaze and I met only 4 days ago. At the welcoming ceremony."

"4 days? But...but it seemed....like...like..."

"Like we've known each other for years?" Miu nodded repeatedly, no one seeing the kind of relationship they had would've guessed they've only just met.

"Kaze...is special to me. The kind of special you could be feeling for Kinami."

"Could?"

"Yes, I've known my share of heartaches to spot what is real and was is fantasy. This brings up my second reason for asking you out."

"We're not going out!" Miu denies, Hiro smiles sweetly, Miu wonders how she could be making a joke at such a serious subject.

"Yes, yes. That's beside the point. however, I'm sure you have heard of Mitsume Ute and her relationship with Kinami, but the rumors surrounding them are mostly incorrect, not untrue just some facts is missing or just wrongly represented. The truth behind it is not something I could release to you, only Kinami has the right to tell you. However, it is your decision to ask for them or not, but before you do, you must be sure of your feelings, don't start a chapter when you can't finish it."

Hiro finish expectedly, her eyes boring into Miu earnestly, as if she was looking for an answer. Miu returned the look with ernest but didn't answer, when it became apparent that an answer was expected of her, Miu braved the few words she could muster.

"I'm sorry; I don't really understand what you mean."

Hiro sighed loudly.

"Children these days!"

Miu would've argued the point as Hiro was only two years her senior but Hiro had turned the other way and seemed to be falling asleep, if her breathing pattern was anything to judge by. Miu sat looking around her, the wind blew once in a while, carrying a distant noise that was hard to tell whether it was of something natural or not.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand and her heart rate accelerated, this was not a good spot to be sitting on a night with no moon. The field was fenced by rows of tall trees that swayed with the breeze, too far from her to see whether that lone figure standing below them was a product of her imagination or of a more sinister reason.

Pulling lightly on Hiro's shirt while she kept her eyes trained on that figure, Miu hoped against hope that Hiro would wake up and that figure would just disappear. Hiro stirred but did not awaken, she began to perspire, the cold breeze cooling them before they could take form, and a hand, cold as the night, appeared out of the corner of her eye.

Miu screamed in fright, pulling on the sleep Hiro she forced the heavy body into the unknown hand. Hiro yelped in pain as the unknown assailant reeled back from the shock, when Hiro's head made contact with the crouching person's side.

Miu managed to pull herself together, her eyes finally focusing on the unknown.

Milky white skin with wavy long light brown hair, it was none other than Kaze Saoto, who for the first time since Miu had met her, looked anything but proper.

"I'm sorry if I frighten you Miu-san" Kaze was the first to speak; her voice betrayed nothing of the fright that had just come to pass.

"Sorry to her? I have you know I may need stitches!" Hiro complained, rubbing her head.

"I never knew you were that strong Miu-chan, you practically threw me across the field"

"I didn't throw you, I just pushed you into Kaze-san who was only a feet away." Miu defended herself; she looked at Kaze who only smiled lightly.

"Why are you here Kaze-san?" Kaze looked at her with a bit of astonishment, and then turned to look at Hiro who made more painful sounds.

"Hiro-sempai had ask me to meet her here, had she not informed you?" Miu shook her head, Kaze smiled knowingly, as she had guessed as much. Hiro was not one to go by normal conduct, she does what she sees fit, things like politeness and social equities mean nothing. Before any of them could say another word, four more figures arrive on the spot.

Leading the pack was Akita, Shikuko, Nezumi and Nayako. Miu's heart died a little as her Kinami-sempai had not been one of the four. Seeing them arrive, Hiro renewed her painful moans. Nezumi felt it was necessary to ask after her health when it became apparent that neither Akita nor Shikuko had any intention too.

"Miu-chan threw me at Kaze, she gave me a concussion." Hiro replied in a most dramatic fashion, they knew enough of Hiro and her exaggerations to know how much of what she says they could trust.

The new arrivals sat down, forming a circle with the three already present. The conversation moved slowly, each person had a say yet nothing of importance was said. Miu looked around the bunch and wondered why the need for such a meeting to be called, and why was she with them.

After pleasantries and the likes have been made, Akita was the first to brooch the subject they had gathered to discuss.

"As you all know, the last few days have been quite tiresome, since Kinami and Miya-san have not made any progress on their side of the movie, it has become a problem for not only them, but also for the well being of the whole production. Hiro and I both feel that and intervention is in order to stop this unnecessary delay. I have talked to Kenji-san who has agreed to assign tomorrow as a rest day for the whole cast and crew."

It was too dark for Miu to see but she was sure there were smiles on some of those faces.

"We will utilize this opportunity to let Kinami and Miya-san works out their differences and hopefully, come to an understanding, enough to move this project along without further adieu."

"How will we achieve this Akita-sama?" Kaze asked in a small voice, Miu smiled to herself, although her voice was projected at Akita but her eyes were trained on Hiro, who till now was still rubbing her head, trying to milk more sympathy points.

"Good question Kaze, that's why I have asked our new friend Miu-san here tonight." All eyes turned to Miu.

"M...ME? But how could I do something like that Akita-sama? I've only just met Kinami-sempai, how could I persuade her to do anything?"

"No, the job of persuasion would be done by me, however, I need you to put her into a good mood, to brooch the subject with her and drop a few hints, let her see the errors of her ways and decide for herself she needs to change, then I will offer her the chance, and with Kinami's pride as our comrade, Kinami will make up with Miya-san, or be on a truce until this project is finish."

"I second that notion!" Hiro chimed in, without much help or necessity.

"What about Miya-san?" Nezumi asked, Miu nodded in agreement, though no one could see her nod. It was an issue between two people, even if her Kinami-sempai was willing to make up, without the cooperation of Miya-san; it would not come to pass.

"That's already been decided." This time it was Shikuko who had answered, Miu had often wondered whether she was of the same level as Akita-sama and Hiro, as it seemed the other two had more say in matters then she did.

"Tomorrow, I will invite Miya out; Nezumi should also be there as Miya seems less aggressive with you then with anyone else."

"I object!" No surprise there, Miu thought ungraciously, who else but Nyanko would object to the use of her beloved Nezumi-onee-sama.

"You can't use my Nezumi as a buffer...a sacrifice!" Nyanko fumed, Nezumi tried to calm her down, but once riled it was hard for anyone as gentle as Nezumi to tame a wild cat. Shikuko however, was up to the challenge and took her head on.

Nezumi grew redder with each mention of her in their argument; it seemed Nezumi Jujitsu belonged to either Nyanko Otaka or Shikuko Kato.

"Fine then! I'll come with you tomorrow!" Nyanko spoke with finality; it was obvious that was as much leeway she was willing to give.

"It's decided then. Nyanko will accompany Shikuko and Nezumi tomorrow." Akita took the chance to jump in before Shikuko could retort. Seeing how Shikuko was about the argue, Hiro jumped in with her support, it was two against one, Shikuko admitted defeat and took her fate, Nyanko beamed while Nezumi apologies repeatedly for being the source of their conflict. Hiro seeing how Shikuko was still upset joyfully added.

"Well, you can't expect her to be a third wheel on my date!"

She added a little wink to Kaze just for good measure, no one replied to that remark so the issue was settled as it was and the meeting came to an end. As they made their way back to the dormitory, Miu watched fascinated at how Kaze and Hiro moved step in step with each other. Their hands swayed ever so lightly then came to rest in each other's palms.

Miu felt her heart flutter and sadness consumed her, if only she could be like that with her Kinami-sempai.

She soon bid goodnight to the rest of the crowd and made her way back to her own room, standing just outside her window, she dared a look at the window opposite. Her heart jumped, beat then faltered when the light suddenly went on. Was Kinami-sempai awake?

Moving closer to the window, she raised her hand, hovering inches away from the window.

Should she knock?


	7. Chapter 7

After reading the last few chapters, I realised something very important, none of the characters really act like their counterparts. Especially Yumi stand-in Miu. Yumi is such a hard character to write, but somehow I feel her character in the Anime differs to her character in the Novel too. Oh well. I'll try my best anyway.

---------------

The wind blew ever so gently behind her; she felt her hand being coerced towards the window.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Miu heard a gasp then a sound of an item falling over, followed by a long silence. After a while, the curtains swayed ever so lightly as if a light breeze had just blew pass.

Miu watched in fascination as the window started to open, first only a portion, and then slowly a face emerges.

White as a sheet with beads of sweat dotting her forehead, Kinami looked at the figure in front of her.

"M…Miu-chan?" her voice was shaky; her lips trembled as they uttered out those words.

'_HOW CUTE!!!'_ Miu screamed in her head, even when frighten her Kinami-sempai looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Kinami-sempai. I'm sorry I frighten you, I saw your light on so I thought you were awake."

Kinami could feel the blood rush back into her face; fear was subsiding, making way for curiosity. Miu was standing outside her window, dressed in a white t-shirt and light coloured sweatpants, a black cardigan draped over her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Miu gasp, she had forgotten that it was the middle of the night, since she had followed Hiro out the window, her heart was set on seeing her Kinami-sempai, the fact that it wasn't a time one usually visits others didn't occur to her.

"I…I couldn't sleep and…I…ah…saw your light and thought you couldn't sleep so I came to see if you wanted to chat."

'_What a lame excuse!'_ Miu felt the heat rush to her face, she wondered if Kinami-sempai thought her strange.

"Come in, you don't want to be cold out there."

Miu looked up, Kinami had opened the window wilder, her hand outstretch towards Miu, a soft smile on her lips.

Slowly, Miu raised her hand up, gently placing her hand in Kinami's.

'_Oh…head rush!'_ her knees felt weak, her body slumped towards the window seel. (I forget is it seel or seal? I'm leaning towards seel since seal is the animal. English is hard.)

With a little shout Kinami leaned out the window, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's body.

Miu's knees gave out; her whole body leaned into Kinami's arms, feeling the warmth of her body. Her head came to rest on her shoulder, her eyes downcast, seeing just the peek of Kinami's womanly features peeking out from beneath her night dress.

"Ahh…" Miu pushed herself away from Kinami; her faces flushed red, her breath ragged.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?" Kinami asked in concern, Miu turned her back towards her; waving her hand behind her she tried desperately to still her breath.

"Its nothing…I'm…its late…I'll go back to my room!"

Without waiting for an answer Miu turn tail and ran.

Climbing into her own bedroom, she quickly closed the window and drew the curtains, keeping her eyes away from the window at all times.

When finally, her room had been secured from the outside word, Miu breathed.

Feeling for the chair she slowly sat down, looking into the adjacent mirror, Miu picked up the brush and combed her hair.

The redness in her cheeks started to subside, her body relaxed, Miu's stroke slowed.

The image of herself in the mirror made her feel uncomfortable, like the person on the other side knew what she was thinking, laughing at her for being…

_Only you and you alone_

Her face slowly merged into that of Kinami, her body shimmering in the candle light, clothed in only a see through negligee.

_Can thrill me like you do_

Kinami wrapped her arms around her stomach; the movement pushed her breast further up, drawing attention to the plunging neckline.

Slowly placing the comb back on the table, Miu walked slowly over to her bed, pulls the covers back, tucked herself in and closed her eyes.

Her shoes and cardigan remaining on.

_And fill my heart with love for only you…_

---------

Well it seemed trying my best didn't really work. This is nothing like Yumi. Oh well…I like the perve.

Short chapter again, but I thought it was a good place to stop.


End file.
